Fastidiando, siguiendo, violando
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lunaluna no tiene ningún reparo en en tener una actitud molesta y atrevida con Anelotte, e incluso llega al punto de querer abusar de ella, usando algo que la propia Anelotte no pensaba que tuviera. Oneshot con futanari y lemmon.


He de decir que no pensé escribir otra historia de Queen's Blade hasta enero o febrero, pero es que la petición que recibí en mi último OS de la serie me convenció. Aclaro que lo ocurrido en el OS anterior fue algo así como un "corte épico" que fácilmente hubiera pasado en la serie, y así quería mostrarlo (y alguien tenía que hacerlo de ese modo, en algún fanfic). En cuanto a la petición de un lemmon AnolettexLunaluna, debo decir que fue una genialidad pedirlo. Esta propuesta es tan buena y la trama posible por defecto es tan sólida que es algo vergonzoso que hasta ahora nadie lo haya intentado (me incluyo). En fin, empecemos ahora esto.

 **Fastidiando, siguiendo, violando**

Los viajes de Anolette la habían llevado a lugares increíbles, lugares donde conoce gente, pelea batallas, adquiere fuerza y experiencia, hace recuerdos entrañables, refuerza su determinación... Aunque algo que jamás hubiera sospechado es que en sus viajes acabara llevando consigo a esa acosadora sin igual llamada Lunaluna.

Era vergonzoso a morir que vistiera de esa manera tan poco cubridora. Era prácticamente imposible pasar por algún sitio poblado sin que hubiera gente viendo los atributos de esa chica en casi todo su esplendor. Y es que esas telas que cubrían sus pechos eran muy transparentes para el gusto de Anolette, y el conjunto que usaba debajo daba casi lo mismo que si no llevara nada. Y encima Lunaluna gustaba de estar con Anolette arriba y abajo, de un lado y de otro. No quería dejarla tranquila por nada del mundo, y eso era algo que ya empezaba a fastidiar a la guerrera.

─ ¿De verdad no tienes nada que hacer aparte de seguirme? ─ termina por decir Anelotte.

─ Vamos, no tienes que ser tan fría conmigo. Podemos estar juntas y lo que se te ocurre decir es esas cosas tan feas ─ replica Lunaluna mientras hace un puchero.

Anelotte suspira cansada y decide que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso a la orilla de un río a cuyo lado venían pasando desde hace un buen rato. Llevaba bastante tiempo viajando y luchando contra enemigos bastante fuerte, y ella, como toda mujer, tenía sus necesidades de relajación y de aseo.

Ya habiendo parado en la orilla, Anelotte procede a quitarse la ropa para así tomar un relajante baño, y Lunaluna se le queda mirando todo el rato, poniendo bastante nerviosa a la guerrera, que al final se cubre los pechos con un brazos mientras le dirige una mirada fastidiada a su acompañante.

─ ¿Por qué haces algo tan pervertido como estar mirando a otra chica mientras se está cambiando?

─ ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Vamos, que no pasa nada. Ni que tuvieras algo que yo no conozca ─ responde Lunaluna con simpleza, aunque eso no satisface a Anelotte ─. Oh, tengo una ideota ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esta oportunidad en el río para que tú y yo lo hagamos? Así podríamos fortalecer la amistad que hay entre nosotras.

─ ¿Qué...? ¿Acaso estás escuchando la barbaridad que acabas de decir? ─ replica Anelotte con un fuerte sonrojo ─ ¡Ambas somos mujeres! No es correcto que propongas que tú y yo hagamos cosas así de sucias.

─ Boo. No eres nada divertida cuando te pones así ─ Lunaluna procede a quitarse la ropa, ignorando las protestas de Anelotte ─. Sinceramente no entiendo dónde le ves el problema, si esto podrías inclusive agradecerlo...

Anelotte estaba por responder otra vez, pero de pronto ve algo que la deja completamente sorprendida, haciéndola enfocar su mirada en aquel único punto: Lunaluna estaba escondiendo un enorme pene que ya se encontraba erecto, palpitando como si estuviera respirando por su propia cuenta, con sus venas dando la impresión de estar bombeando, arqueado hacia arriba. Lunaluna sonríe ante el gesto de sorpresa de Anelotte, sabiendo que la había dejado completamente sin palabras.

─ ¿E... eso...?

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Es una lástima que no lo quieras de buena gana ─ dice Lunaluna casi riendo ─. Bueno, en cualquier caso lo vamos a hacer tú y yo. Sí, eso ya está decidido.

─ ¿Y quién decidió eso? ─ cuestiona Anelotte con la cara bastante roja por la impresión causada al ver ese falo tan grande ─ Lunaluna, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que estás pensando, pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy aquí para divertirme. Tengo una misión muy seria que debo cumplir, por el bien de mi honor y el de mi familia.

─ Eso ya lo se. Me lo has dicho muchísimas veces ─ asiente Lunaluna ─. Pero igual no creo que sea bueno negar un ratito para disfrutar. Vamos, que ahora mismo siento que no puedo aguantar las ganas. Necesito hacerlo contigo.

─ No digas esas cosas. Eso no es ninguna necesidad como lo pintas ─ rebate Anelotte ─. Bueno, tengo que bañarme. Si quieres da una vuelta y trata de hacer algo que desvíe tus pensamientos. Te aseguro que de ese modo podrás desestresarte y bajar esas... ganas que tienes ─ termina señalando tímidamente el grueso pene de Lunaluna.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿O sea que no lo vas a hacer conmigo? ─ protesta Lunaluna haciendo berrinche ─ ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo!

─ Lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder...

Lunaluna aprieta los dientes con frustración mientras veía a Anelotte darle la espalda al momento de dirigirse al río. Ella no quería distraerse con otra cosa, lo que quería era meterle su pene a Anelotte, y así lo iba a hacer, aunque ella le dijera que no.

Anelotte ya estaba por entrar en el agua cuando siente unas manos en sus hombros, y al voltear ve que Lunaluna no solo no la dejaba, sino que ahora estaba justo detrás y con la punta de su pene rozando justo donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Anelotte se queda impactada al ver la cara tan pervertida y caprichosa que ponía Lunaluna, especialmente cuando se lame los labios.

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

─ Viendo que no quieres hacerlo conmigo, pues yo lo haré por mi cuenta, así que no hace falta que hagas nada... ─ Lunaluna de pronto penetra el ano de Anelotte, sin ningún aviso ni preparativo previo, y Anelotte larga un grito que denotaba algo de dolor al no estar preparada para ello ─ En unos cuantos minutos vas a ver que te va a encantar y hasta me rogarás que te lo haga todo el día y toda la noche. Ya lo verás.

─ E-espera. No deberías...

Pero Lunaluna, impaciente e impulsiva como es, no escucha la petición de Anelotte y empieza a mover sus caderas, bombeando su pene contra el ano de aquella guerrera tan sensual. Aquellas nalgas tan suaves daban una sensación maravillosa al momento de chocar la cadera contra ellas, incitando a Lunaluna para que lo hiciera más y más.

Anelotte intenta escapar de aquella violación (en toda regla) que estaba aplicando Lunaluna contra ella, pero aquella extraña mujer de tribu la atrapa antes de que pudiera tener alguna oportunidad, agarrándola de las muñecas para que así no pudiera usar sus manos para empujarla ni agarrarse a nada, y además Lunaluna empieza a moverse todavía más rápido, cosa que Anelotte no creía que fuera posible.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Esto es el cielo! ¡Tu culo atrapa mi pene como si no quisiera que lo saque jamás! ─ dice Lunaluna jubilosa ─ Genial, genial, genial...

─ Nooo... Lunaluna, detente por favor...

Anelotte sentía que las fuerzas la empezaban a abandonar. Hacía todo lo posible para resistir lo que le estaba haciendo su compañera, pero es que ese pene era demasiado largo y grueso y la revolvía desde dentro, y encima Lunaluna no tenía ningún reparo al momento de tirársela rápidamente. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que Lunaluna acabara pronto... o al menos antes de que la propia Anelotte terminase perdiendo la cabeza, cosa que parecía ser algo pronto a ocurrir.

─ Vamos tener sexo todo el día. Mi pene está pidiendo por más y más. Tu cuerpo es demasiado bueno, y no puedo tener demasiado de él...

Ambas viajeras caen al suelo, y Lunaluna continúa su incesante bombeo de rodillas, sujetando por las muñecas a Anelotte para impedir que cayera al suelo. Los gemidos de Anelotte estaban fuera de control y resonaban por toda esa parte del camino en que se encontraban. Sería lapidario si alguien llegara y las viera haciendo aquello, pero afortunadamente no había ninguna otra señal de vida humana en los alrededores. Lunaluna jala de los brazos a Anelotte para hacerla ergirse y así tener sus enormes tetas al alcance para agarrarlas y apretarlas a gusto mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella como si no hubiera un mañana. También le lamía y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, deleitándose con los gemidos que resultaban de ello. Realmente era como había dicho, no podía tener demasiado de ella.

─ Lu-Luna... Lunalu... No puedo más... Esto se siente demasiado extraño... ─ dice Anelotte entre fuertes gemidos y con la mirada nublada.

─ Eso, vente para mí. Vente porque te lo estoy metiendo por el trasero. Dame el gusto de verte viniéndote.

Anelotte no responde con palabras, era obvio que de nada serviría que no Lunaluna. Todo lo que quedaba en ese caso era terminar de llegar al clímax, el cual ya casi llegaba, demostrándolo con gemidos más fuertes. Lunaluna mantiene el bombeo con ritmo de campeonato y juega con los pezones de Anelotte como si fueran de su propiedad. Anelotte termina así por alcanzar el orgasmo y dirige la mirada hacia el cielo, perdiendo así toda la fuerza que le quedaba, quedando así prácticamente inerte y cayendo al suelo en cuanto Lunaluna la suelta suavemente. Anelotte tenía dificultades para retomar el ritmo ordinario de su respiración, y por su parte Lunaluna quería más. Todavía la bailarina no estaba satisfecha.

─ ¿Te gustó la forma en que te dejé tu agujero abierto? Por tu cara veo que sí ─ Lunaluna abre las nalgas de Anelotte para ver cómo su ano lentamente se cerraba otra vez ─. Esto es apenas el comienzo. En cuanto termine, te dejaré tu vagina y culo tan abiertos que nunca más se cerrarán, eso puedes darlo por seguro.

Anelotte intenta decir algo para regañar y detener a Lunaluna, pero ésta no espera a nada y ahora le mete el pene por su vagina, moviéndose con el mismo ímpetu que antes. Nuevamente podía sentir que aquella cosa era demasiado grande y larga. No se podía creer que Lunaluna fuera capaz de metérsela entera, y ésta agarra le agarra las piernas y las levanta un poco para así tirársela más cómodamente. Ya en posición y con la posibilidad de darle más libertad a sus manos, Lunaluna le empieza a dar nalgadas a Anelotte a medida que seguía moviéndose con lujuriosa locura. La guerrera no tenía escapatoria posible, y ahora estaba siendo sometida a placer por aquella bronceada bailarina. Sus pechos eran manoseados sin pudor alguno, sus nalgas ya estaba rojas por tantas nalgadas, su cuerpo todo era recorrido y profanado sin posibilidad de hacer nada al respecto, y Lunaluna a cambio ponía una cara de absoluto placer. Anelotte enserio no entendía en qué momento pasó a ser el juguete de aquella compañera tan molesta.

─ Ahora sí me voy a venir... Prepárate, porque voy a llenarte completamente con mi leche...

─ No... N-no lo hagas...

─ ¿No? ¿Acaso no quieres que tú y yo tengamos un bebé? ¿Temes quedarte embarazada si continúo? ─ Lunaluna tenía una mirada y una sonrisa bastante raras, las cuales asustarían a Anelotte si tuviera ángulo para verla la cara ─ Pues lo siento mucho. Tú y yo estamos destinadas a quedarnos juntas, y esto es lo que hará definitiva esa unión, así que ahí va...

Luna empuja su pene con todas sus fuerzas cuando ya llega el momento de venirse, vertiendo una cantidad de semen impresionante. Anelotte no puede hacer más que clavar sus uñas contra el fangoso suelo de la ribera al sentir cómo sus entrañas eran invadidas por aquel intenso lefazo que recibía. Lunaluna saca entonces su pene, el cual todavía se mantenía en pie de batalla, listo para la siguiente ronda que ya estaba deseando.

─ Ha estado bien. Y ahora vamos a ver cómo seguimos haciéndolo...

Anelotte es volteada para estar boca arriba, y así Lunaluna aprovecha para introducir su pene en la boca de su "pareja", sin darle tiempo para que se preparara ni nada. Anelotte intenta quitarse esa boca, pero lo único que lograba al empujar con su lengua era excitar más a Lunaluna, como si aquello era una lamida común y complaciente.

─ Tu boca es espectacular. Te cogeré por tus tres agujeros todo el día, ahora estoy más segura que nunca.

Anelotte sigue recibiendo aquel pene con su boca sin descanso alguno por algunos segundos que no parecían terminar nunca. Lunaluna no se daba abasto por más cosas sucias que le hiciera. La sigue manoseando y se da un gusto en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Pronto saca su pene de la boca de Anelotte para pasar a sus pechos, haciendo así una nueva ronda que dura hasta que termina viniéndose por segunda vez. Anelotte realmente era la muñeca sexual de Lunaluna, y ésta no se detendría hasta quedar completamente satisfecha.

─ Ahora probemos otra vez tu culito, a ver si ahora está más cooperativo ─ dice la chica bronceada mientras rozaba el ano de Anelotte con la punta de su pene.

─ N-no más... Lunaluna...

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Luego de haberse lavado la cara y de haber comido decentemente, Anelotte estaba lista para un nuevo viaje, buscando aventuras y también alcanzar el reestablecimiento de su honor y el de su familia. Lunaluna por su parte se encontraba colgando de los árboles, mirando los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna amenaza cerca. Anelotte no comprendía cómo podía aquella mujer quedarse tan tranquila luego de lo que le había hecho tan descaradamente, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Estaba segura de que sólo le diría algo tonto en respuesta.

─ ¿Ya es hora de irnos? ─ dice Lunaluna cuando ve a Anelotte lista para retomar la marcha.

─ Así es. Las provisiones ya empiezan a ser pocas, así que tengo que llegar al pueblo más cercano para reabastecerme ─ Anelotte da una última mirada al río antes de empezar a caminar ─. Estoy bastante cansada. No he logrado descansar ni un poco.

─ ¿Y cómo esperabas quedar, después de que estuviéramos horas y horas teniendo sexo como loc... ─ Lunaluna se detiene al recibir una mirada asesina de parte de Anelotte, una advertencia de que ahora sí se estaba pasando.

─ Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿quedó claro? ─ dice Anelotte con una voz fría, casi de ultratumba.

─ S-sí, claro ─ responde Lunaluna con un tic.

Anelotte y Lunaluna prosiguen su camino. La verdad era que Lunaluna no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que acababa de hacer, si bien pensó que sería lo más prudente dejar las cosas en paz por el momento. Ya habría bastante tiempo para que quisiera hacerlo otra vez y pudiera agarrar mansa a aquella princesa guerrera.

 **Fin**

* * *

Bueno, ahora les digo que este sí es el último lemmon que he de subir en este año 2018. La categoría M se quedará tranquila hasta enero o febrero mientras ahora trabajaré tranquilamente en mis fanfics y algunos OS que estaré subiendo durante el mes de diciembre. Si desean estar al pendiente, ya saben que pueden echar una mirada a mi perfil para que vean lo que tengo. Ahora me queda despedirme y desearles lo mejor.

Hasta otra


End file.
